The technique of laser induced fluorescence has proven to be a highly sensitive method for detection of trace quantities in the gas phase. Our objective during the first two years of this grant has been toward development of this technique into an analytical method for trace detection of aflatoxins in the liquid phase. The major success in our work to date has been the detection of sub-picogram quantities of aflatoxins eluting from a reverse phase high pressure liquid-chromatography column. In the proposed research we plan to utilize the high sensitivity of this detector to determine the aflatoxin content of extracts of field samples of grain. Since the determination of aflatoxin in field samples if often limited by interference from compounds in the extract, the thrust of this work will be toward developing extraction and chromatographic methods in order to lower the present detection limits for aflatoxins.